


Lady May

by to_be_a_sunshine



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Beltane, F/M, Falling In Love, Flowers, Love, Lovey-Dovey, Lowercase, Song fic, lady may - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:47:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24652558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/to_be_a_sunshine/pseuds/to_be_a_sunshine
Summary: happy is a pretty look on him. the yellowed light of the sun ignites his eyes and dances down his nose and lights up his cheek. apollo, she thinks, in the flesh.inspired by Tyler Childers "Lady May"
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	Lady May

happy is a pretty look on him. the yellowed light of the sun ignites his eyes and dances down his nose and lights up his cheek. apollo, she thinks, in the flesh. 

his hands are rough. they are sturdy. they are soothing as they brush down from her shoulders to the center of her back. they are familiar. 

he’s been gone all day. the sun is setting now and he’s all hers. he’s beautiful in this golden light. she steps back away from him with a smile on her face. slowly she takes one, two, three more steps backward and squints one eye shut, looking at him through finger frames an arms length away. 

“what are you doing, girl” his mouth quirks up, he’s scrunching his eyebrows and narrowing his eyes.

she laughs through her nose “capturing the moment”

from here, he’s surrounded by a golden field of overgrown land. the creek near them bubbles quietly and the sky has been painted above them. the trees are casting a blue shadow on the creek bed as the sun begins to sleep. he walks toward her and grabs her hand, leading her to the water. 

“take your shoes off” he smirks. she laughs, and she does, her bare feet touching the rocks leading to the stream. he’s already ankle deep in the calm water as he sends a smile her way.

“c’mon” he holds an outstretched palm, “put your toes down in the water” 

a smile stretches across her face as she walks to him, scrunching her toes at the cool water she dips them in. she takes his hand and he brings her to him, to his chest, and they hold each other standing in the stream. 

“i’ve never been out here before” she murmurs

“i’ve never brought anyone out here before, doll.” he speaks softly. 

“well what made you decide to bring me out here mister” mischief lights her eyes.

he rolls his eyes playfully, but can’t find words to say. so he just smiles down at her a little. 

she stares at him in his silence. “love you, bucky”

the rose that dusts his cheeks is beautiful on him. 

-

he runs hot, since meeting her. like before her he was winter and now she’s brought him spring time. warmth blooming through his chest and down his arms and legs until flowers spring from his fingertips and he beams like sunshine. he doesn’t miss the cold. 

he sometimes wonders about why she would ever share her love with him. his dark past blows in like a biting wind now and again, leaving him with a burden on his shoulders that weighs him down like an anchor. 

but then her, with a bright smile and twinkling eyes. like new growth and life after a wildfire, shes there taking root within him. he loves her. he can feel it with his whole body that he loves her and for the first time in a long, long time.. he isn’t scared.

he knows shes seen trouble too. from before. he knows her giving and her springtime and her love has been taken advantage of. he knows men before him haven’t been so gentle to her. men forgot to return her kindness. men robbed her of her wildflower love and left her to regrow and regrow again and again. he knows he is rough around the edges. were her lovers hickory trees, he may not be the toughest - but he’s a hickory just as well.

yet he’s fallen for her, a cracking crash that sounded out through the whole forest. a loud, creaking fall that was inevitable from the second she flashed her eyes his way. but could you blame him? like a moth to a flame, he sought out the sound of her laugh and the beating of her heart and every word off her tongue. she’s his sun. she’s his beltane. she’s his lady may.


End file.
